Heart's Shadow
by DerpMuffin
Summary: The worlds are in danger... The darkness is returning... And now, a person scarred by war must take the stand. Chapter 1 has been remade.
1. Dive into the heart

Shadows of Darkness -

Dive into the heart Music: Destati Combat: Fragments of sorrow -  
"The worlds...all...divided... Darkness existent in all, until it all came together... and will try to destroy the Universe..."  
"Who's there?" A pillar came into view. It showed a green Dragon lying on the edge of the pillar, eyes closed, a yellow Dragon holding the green one and looking behind it in terror... At the skeletal human with a dragon face looking and reaching across to the other two, grinning evilly.

The same green Dragon landed on it, standing on his hind legs, and looked around. Two eyes, one made of glass, scanned the scene. Everything around the pillar was darkness.

"Step forward. Can you do it?" The green Dragon stepped forward, and suddenly 3 square, grey blocks appeared, out of the ground, pieces of the pillar flying off them. On top, appeared an item: A sword, a staff, and a sheild. "Power has been neglected within you. If you give it form... it will give you strentgh. Choose well." The Dragon ran and picked up the sword. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" The Dragon nodded. The sword dissapeared. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?""

The Dragon ran up to a staff, and picked it up. "The power of the mystic. Endless wisdom. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you wish to lose?" The Dragon nodded.  
"You've taken the power of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. "Is this the form you choose? The Dragon nodded. Thse grey blocks crashed and retreated onto the ground, forcing the dragon off.  
Suddenly, the pillar started to break apart, from both sides. The dragon fell. Then, it saw another pillar, this time having a dragon also on it's hind legs, having yellow and red body paint, making arrows going down all over it's body, alternating colour. It looked off to the sid, eyes closed.

The dragon suddenly, before hitting ground, slowed and his legs dropped onto the pillar gently. A sword, with a green gem in the middle appeared in his hand. "You've gained the power to fight. Lets see how you make of it." The Dragon swung the sword. "All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The Dragon looked right, and saw a figure with a white backpack and totally black skin holding a DL-44 blaster rifle appear. "There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." 3 more shadow soldiers appeared. One clicked it's neck, before holding it's rifle up at his target. The Dragon leaped at him, avoiding his shots, and slashed him thrice. He died, and the others were sent cowering away, and teleported. Another then teleported behind him.

"Look out! It's behind you!" The Dragon turned around as another two shadow soldiers appeared. He slashed at the first, thrice taking it out while dodging another's shot, and leapt at the second, taking it out the same way, and then ran to the third, slashing it untill it it dissapeared. Suddenly, the pillar was covered in darkness, and the Dragon was sucked in.

He suddenly appeared, thrashing like a fish out of water, lying on a pillar. He opened his eyes and gasped in relief. This pillar had the same yellow dragon as before on it, who had their paw to her chest. He got up, and looked around. A door was shrouded in light. He ran over to it, and noticed that he couldn't open it. Another light appeared when he turned around, making a chest appear. He stuck his sword into the gap between the lid and body, and threw it open.

Behind him appeared a crate, which he ran and pushed on instinct. He then slashed it thrice, destroying it. A small box popped out, and he picked it up and put it in his pocket. A barrel appeared behind him, and he picked it up and threw it. Suddenly, they door became solid, and the Dragon opened it, to be blinded by light, but walked into it. another pillar appeared, this time having the skeletal being on it, facing out, another evil smile on his face. Some light appeared at the opposite of the pillar. He walked up to it.

"The closer you get to light, the larger your shadow becomes." He turned around and looked at his shadow. It suddenly got up, and grew to an immense size, transforming into a shadonian mech, which had a total black body, with two gigantic arms and legs, and a cockpit holding a shadow in it, made fully of glass.

It attacked, aiming to squash the Dragon, to no avail, as he rolled out of the way and attacked the arm, doing decent damage. It sucked power into its arm, and slammed it into the ground, making a mini black hole that sucked the Dragon in. He ran and attacked the arm from behind; being pulled into the arm instead. The Mech pulled it's arm back, but it was too late as the Dragon had climbed up onto it's arm, hung on tight as it tried to shake him off, then sliced the had off, lept ono the other arm that tried to grab him, and done the same, causing the Mech to to slam its stumps onto the ground, and sucked in the Dragon, who was helpless.

"But don't forget:  
You are the one who will stop the darkness."  
The Dragon reached his hand out, but then dissapeared. 


	2. Realization Dragon Realms

Dragon Realms Music: Lazy afternoons Combat: Working Together -  
The green Dragon woke up, and sat up. He looked around the room. He was in his house, and roon, with a wardrobe to his right and Tv + Games console on a small set of draws to his left. A window was behind him, pouring the golden suns' rays into the room. It was small, and could only fit the equivelant of 4 wardrobes in it, but he didn't mind.

He rolled the sheets off of him, got out and made the bed. He then made for the door, using short strides as he as a little drowsy. The door was white which stood out from the blue walls. He clutched the handle, turned it right, and opened the door.

Immediately, he saw a flash of yellow scales and yelped as he was thrust to the floor. Wind flew by him and the ground rushed up to meet him, along with the creature that dropped him.

He looked up, to see a yellow Dragon staring at him, straight in the face. He jumped, as the Dragon giggled.  
"You are so easy to suprise!" She said.  
"Maybe I'm losing my touch?" He asked, both laughing now.  
"Oh, David." She said.  
"Yellowstar." 'David' sighed. They kissed passionately.  
"Ew." Came a voice. They both looked up. A purple Dragon stood there, looking a little disgusted.  
"Come on, Spyro! Not like you haven't done it before!" David told him, he and Yellow blushing.  
"I didn't think it looked like that." 'Spyro' said, opening his mouth and sticking a claw in it, a 'puke' motion. Yellow stood up, and David was able to get himself upright, which he did.

David took a look around. The halway was a pale colour; yellow-ish, in a sense. There was Yellow's bedroom to the left, and an extra room for guests to the right, where the hallway turned left twice to show a staircase. When David looked back, Yellow and Spyro were both staring at him.

"What?" He asked.  
"We want you to do something first." Spyro replied.  
"Why?"  
"We don't know what to do."  
"Well, why did you come here?"  
"Oh!" Spyro remembered. "I heard that the Guardians wanted to meet you."

David was suprised. "Why?"  
"Not sure." Spyro replied. "They said 'it's important'."  
"I'll go now." He said. He hugged and kissed Yellow, and ran off.

He got down the stairs and ran out of the door (opening it first of course) and headed north, towards the newly built Dragon Temple in the city. He then ran past the suburbs, and into the main hub, before entering the temple to his left.

After going through a corridor and past the Library, he reached the new pool of visions. All of the guardians were huddled around it (except Ignitus) and did not notice him. David walked up to them.

"Excuse me." He butted in on them. They all turned around.  
"Ah." Cyril said. "So you have come."  
"Why was I summoned here?"  
"We saw your dream." Said Terrador.  
"It is quite confusing." Said Volteer. Thankfully David stopped him quickly.  
"YOU WERE WATCHING MY DREAMS!" David shouted angrily. They had no right!  
"We just had a feeling." Said Terrador. David dropped the subject, to avoid an argument. "Your dream seems related to the darkness that we have seen."  
"Where?"  
"Other 'worlds'. You see, worlds are all separated and do not really know of the existence of others." David nodded.  
"So, these worlds are isolated? What for?" The guardians shook there heads.  
"We do not know." Replied Cyril. David started thinking. He shrugged.  
"What do I have to do?" He asked them.  
"Go out and stop the darkness from spreading to these worlds and save the inhabitants and -"  
"Do you ever shut up!" Cyril cut in.  
"Do you stop being a blatant spoiled brat and think about others for a change!"  
"Why you! You should be gagged!"  
"You should be in jail by now you-"

"QUIET!" Everyone looked at David. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SJUT YOUR MOUHS AND THINK ABOUT THE SITUIATION!" He shouted in frustration. He had heard them argue one time too many. The guardians gave him shocked looks at his outburst.  
"You dare interupt a guardian!" Cyril asked angrily.  
"We were having a perfectly normal conversation!"Volteer said.  
"Well." He motioned for the two to come closer. They did, putting their ears to him. "STOP HAVING NORMAL CONVERSATIONS!" They jumped and fixed their ears.

"I agree with him." Said Terrador. The two guardians looked at him. "We should continue on the subject."  
"Well." David said. "I will be off." He felt very uneasy about this. Other worlds? Hostile? And little infomation? He shuddered, and ran off to find his ship, passing the hub, his house, the gates, and eventually getting to his old base (as he resigned) and entered his ship, which was simplistic - a triangular body with two engines on the back and a two lasers underneath the center.

World map Music: A twinkle in the sky -

He checked his map, which had been calibrated to show worlds (by RD wo heard of the matter beforehand) and it showed a single whit sphere with a question mark on it. He set course for it, and then lifted off. 


	3. Flight Dragon Land

Flight Music: Blast Away! 1 -  
David Left the world and started forward. In front of him was space, as all he could really see was stars. He kept moving forward, in the direction of the next world, as shown on his navigation system. He saw a small group of ships heading towards him. It was a cuboid shape and had two cannons on either side, and a cockpit on top. They opened fire.

He did a barrel roll upward and fired back, dodging as nesecary. He destroyed a few, and the others past him. He turned on the thrusters and sped forward, before encountering a few more. He fired at them, but took some damage.

He span for a second, before destroying the enemy that had hit them. He passed a few more, and saw a larger ship that was in a T-sign, with two lasers on the top two ends and two lasers.

He attacked it, and the ship took some damage, but mainted it's composture, firing back. H got hit again.  
"Darn it!" He shouted angrily, firing all he's got. After a short while, it exploded. "Yes!" Suddenly, a large object came into view, which was rotating slowly. "Huh?"

It got closer, and David held his finger on the trigger. He noticed that the navigator was showing that he had arrived. He relaxed.

The world as it was when he got close, was showing a brick house and a small road leading off it, surrounded by grass, on the top. The bottom half had a building floating just above it, with some mushrooms, large dandilions and a lagoon.

His navigator said that this was called 'Dragon Land'.  
"Simple name." David said, before teleporting himself to the surface, as there was no proper landmarks, he teleported to the brick house.

Dragon Land Music: Wonderland Combat: To our suprise -

When he was on the surface, he took a look around. He was on the top floor.  
"I wish," Some voices began, "I wish, with all my heart, to fl with dragons, in a land apart." David looked in the direction of the voices, seeing two children holding an item, and some paintings of Dragons come to life, fly to the kids, revolve around them and dissapeared.

David raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow them. The object flew to an open draw, into a small chest, and it shut, before the draw closed. David walked up to it, opened the draw, and picked up the chest. He opened it. Inside was a Dragon scale! He took it out, out back the chest, and repeated:

"I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons, in a land apart." The dragons, all different colours, flew off the wall, revolved around him, and caused him to dissapear.

A creature had just landed behind David, and heard his chanting. All that was seen was a red and blue body, each colour evenly spread, and a mouth. It gave an evil smile, and walked into the room.

"Uhh." Watching the Dragons had made David dizzy. He regained himself and took a look around. There were mushrooms all around, and when David touched them, were found to be bouncy. He then walked forward, seeeing the floating building, and headed off to it.

He followed a path, past the meadow and into a group of clouds, which were solid, and climbed up. When he got to the top, he saw Dragons of all colours and sizes playing, laughing and talking. It looked like a...  
"School?" David asked. "I remember them. I used to HATE going to my school. But this is an exception, such as Warfang's." He continued, getting odd looks.

"I love this sound." A soft voice was heard to David's right. He turned, and saw...  
"Yellow!" David was definately suprised, and a little annoyed. "What are you doing here!"  
"Talking to you, of course."  
"But..." He reached for her.  
"I need to tell you... You should cherish your mind."  
"Huh!"  
"Your light will be fed upon. Keep it burning strong." David ran to her, and hugged her, as he couldn't ever stayed mad.

"Excuse me." Said a voice.  
"Yes?" David asked, and turned. He saw a blue Dragon, a pink one, and the two children. The Dragons had necklaces on.  
"Are you playing with your invisible friend? Can I play, too?"  
"Huh?" David turned. Yellow had disappeared. David stood quickly, and turned left and right, shocked. He then hung his head.  
"What's wrong?" A sweet voice asked. David turned.  
"She was here... now she's gone." The blue Dragon patted him.

"Thanks." He said, happy that these people were friendly.  
"You've got weird clothes." The blued Dragon was obviously male, and pink was visa-versa. David looked down, seeing he was in his grey cloak. He didn't mind his comment. "Are you a new student?"  
"No. I'm just looking around." A bell rang. All of the others walked to the school.

"Oh, the bell." Said the female. "We have to go."  
"Where are you going?" Asked the small child, another girl. David shrugged. "Why don't you come with us?" Everyone nodded.  
"Ok!" David said in enthusiasm. He had been instilles with happiness now. They all then went to the school, explaining things along the way. 


	4. Meeting Invasion!

"So," David evaluated. "You are Ord, Cassie, Emmy and Max." He said, pointing to the blue Dragon, pink Dragon, little girl and little boy.  
"Yeah." They all said in turn.  
"Who are-"  
"Put away your bags." Said an elderly, yellow Dragon. He pointed to some holes carved into a long wall, before noticing David. "Ah." He said. "A new student."  
"Not exactly." David corrected. "Just a visitor."  
"And who might you be?"  
"I am David macarthur, from-"

"You see, worlds are all separated and do not really know of the existence of others." David remembered about Terrador.

"From?"  
"The new house down the path."  
"I see. I am Quetzal." All of the Dragons had settled down by now. Quetzal looked at them. "Please welcome our visitor, David Macarthur, from down the path."  
"Hello David." All of the Dragons greeted.  
"Hello everyone." David responded. He then felt something bad, and grimaced.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Quetzal.  
"Just got a bad feeling." David replied.  
"Ok. Hope you feel better." Quetzal turned and stopped the class from whispering. "Now, let us all look at..." David stopped paying attention, and looked out of the door's window.

"Why can't I get rid of this feeling?" He thought, and sighed, before turning. He was sure he saw somebody outside, that wasn't a Dragon. He thought that other creatures would reside here, too, and shrugged it off, turning back.

Suddenly, the entire class looked outside at some weird noises, including Quetzal and David. David put his hand along his back, and felt his sword sheath, before running his hand up and clutching the handle. The noises were deep voices.  
"...you go... then..." Was what was heard. "Ready? GO!" The door slammed open, and some Shadow soldiers rushed in, aiming their guns at everyone, continually scanning the room.

A creature walked in; human. He had purple arms from his elbows - enhancements that crackled with electricity. He had a red cape, with blue joints and mostly red colours for his armour. He smiled.  
"Well, well, well." He began. "If it isn't you, General."  
"EX-General to you." David corrected.

"The league told you who I am, didn't they?" David remembered at the photos shown by - Herman, was it? The hedgehog thing? Australian accent? Whatever.

"That is the Circuit!" He said.

"Circuit!" David shouted.  
"Yes, that's me!" Circuit pointed a thumb at his chest. David pulled out his sword, Ominous Scive.  
"One-on-one, outside." David commanded. "And tell your men to stand down and leave the civilians. Circuit nodded at the soldiers, and the lowered their weapons, and walked outside, forming a ring which the two duelers entered. Circuit motioned for the soldiers to stand back, and they did so. The class had stepped outside to watch.

All of a sudden, The Circuit called forth electricity to form a barrier around them, blocking site in or out, and preventing people entering or exiting as well.

"Let's go!" Circuit shouted. 


	5. Vs Circuit Dr BooBooGone

Vs. The Circuit Combat: The 13th Struggle -  
The Circuit charged towards David in lack of thought; David easily dodged him and slashed his blade, causing a cut on his arm. Circuit them ran up to him and started to punch him; thrice; which David blocked with his blade and retaliated, hitting him thrice and causing him to stumble.

Circuit fired a ball of electricity at him, and it hit it's mark, David getting shocked and thrown back into the barrier, which didn't hurt him much. He then ran to Circuit, blocked another blast and reflected it, hitting him and David got in another three slashes.

Circuit grew angry, an electric aura surrounding him. He punched David and he got shocked and winded, thrice. David backed away from him, before charging and slashing at the same time, hitting Circuit four times and backing him into the edge of the arena.

Circuit grabbed David, electrocuted him, and then threw him, who shouted when he hit the barrier, as if he hit a proper wall. He got up and blocked a punch, getting in another slash.

David did a final charge; he knew a few more hits would do it. He slid under Circuit's punches and slashed both of his robotic arms, cutting them in half. Circuit crippled, and then kneeled on the floor.

He groaned.  
"You got lucky this time, but I'm gonna..." He grunted out, before teleporting. His men followed. Obviously, the Shadows had a presence here now, and would attack him as he passed around. The barrier dissipated, showing David, who was panting. After sheathing his sword, the class walked up to him.

"Who was that?" Asked Cassie.  
"The Circuit." David replied, who kneeled down himself.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Max.  
"I'm fine." David replied, smiling.  
"What were those creatures?" Asked Ord.  
"Shadows; but Circuit was human."  
"Where are they from?" Asked Quetzal.  
"The darkness." Was all David would say to them. He had to keep the world order. David stood up.

"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes please." Quetzal walked inside and came out holing a glass of water. David took it out of his hand. "Thanks." David quickly drank it all.

"You're thirsty."  
"Haven't had a drink since I woke up."  
The students whispered. "Shoudn't you all go to school?"  
"He's right. COme on, now." Quetzal turned. "As for you, go see Doctor BooBooGone, and get yourself cleaned up." He handed David a map.  
"Thank you." David turned and ran off. The map showed him the way to the office.

When he got there, he entered to see the room empty, except dor the Doctor. A pink dragon who was wearing a Doctors coat.  
"Goodness!" She said and quickly walked up to him. "What happened!"  
As she patched him up, he told her everything, and answered some questions.

"Wow!" She said.  
"Yeah." David replied. "Well, I better go and see how the school is."  
They waved each other off, and then, David left for the school. 


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving for a new world

SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG. I'M USING CAPS 'CUZ IT'S NOTEPAD (NO BOLD OR ITALICS) PLEASE R/R.

Chapter 6: Leaving for a new world

David had arrived back at the SITS, after defeating a few enemies along the way. He entered.

"Welcome back, Amigo." Quetzel welcomed.  
"Thanks." He replied. 'But I haven't figured out my duty yet...?' David thought. His chest suddenly had a circle of light on it.  
"Use it to shield this world from darkness." A voice told him.  
"David, are you okay?"  
"Hm, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." David looked around, seeing an object having the same glow. Apparently, nobody had noticed yet. He walked up to it, and his body pulled him into a T-stance. "Huh?" He resisted, but the body won. He looked scared as a beam of light shot from his heart to the object. Outside, a pink line covered the skies, making an invisible shield, before David stumbled back. He felt weaker, but ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Quetzal asked.  
"I'm... ugh... fine." He knelt down, after his sudden loss of energy. He stumbled out the door before anyone could say anything else. "I have to go to a new world." He spoke to himself. As others joined him, he turned to them. "I have to leave now."  
"So soon?" Someone asked.  
"Yes." I said, letting a beam of light take me to my ship.

I DONT THINK IM THAT GOOD AT SPACE FLIGHTS, SO I'LL SKIP THIS ONE. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO THEM, R/R TELLING ME TO DO SO. SORRY FOR BEING SO SHORT, BUT THIS WAS AN ENDING FOR A WORLD/FILLER CHAP. 


End file.
